Slender wars the Creepy wars
by J chix
Summary: Creepy pasta and Star wars the clone wars mixed together! Our hero's Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Captain Rex and Aayla Secura crash land on a unknown planet and find something or someone that means life or death! Can they escape with their lives? Or will the all die? Find out! No pairings sorry. (ON HOLD)


**This is my first story so be easy on me if it sucks :D**

-Slender Wars the Creepy Wars-

1:00

War cried through the air, shadows of the same figure marched across the landscape all wielding a weapon of some kind. As the cries grew louder, gun fires where sounded, the clones scattered, in two groups of seven or eight "Alright men, first squad goes with me and second will be joining General Skywalker and Commander Tano. Move out!" Rex shouted from under his mask as the second squad marched off and the first stayed hidden, when they where out of sight Rex turned around to face the six clones before him, he then signaled with his hands for them to follow him.

1:30

30 minutes of running through the desert really wore out the clones, but even in the heat of Tatooine they still kept strong. The clones had been ambushed by droids several times and lost about half of the squad by the time they reached the factory. Rex raised his had to halt the squad, they stood on a tall hill only a mile away from the factory, the factory was that big you could have seen it from six miles away, they stood in silence for a few seconds just staring at the huge factory, one of the clones (Fives) mutter under their breath "How are we going to blow up that?!" Rex ignored him and spoke "Alright, this is a in and out mission, we have to destroy this factory in time for the reinforcements to arrive and invade the separatist's base." Rex said gesturing with his hands, some of the clone cheered (Of course Fives) And the others stayed silent. Rex turned around and reached of a pair of binoculars.

(Battle field) Anakin Skywalkers POV

1:30

"Fall back, fall back!" I cried out to the clones, as I reflected two last bolts before running back to the rocks for protection, when I reached the rocks I looked around to the clones who where being shot at; I realized our numbers were dropping I had no choice I had to get some back up and now would be a good time. Pulling out my Holo-Device I had only just realized my Padawan Ahsoka Tano was missing, I muttered under my breath "Shit" I then put that behind me and turned on the Holo-Device, Obi-Wan and Aayla Secura popped up, Obi-wan didn't look impressed. "General Skywalker is everything alright?" Aayla said placing her hands on her hips. I grinned and looked at my surroundings. "Nothing much, just that we are getting hammered down here" I said in the most cocky tone earning a smile from Obi-wan. "Don't worry Anakin we are just exiting Hyperspace" The holo device ended.

2:00 pm

(Out side the battle)

*cough cough* About a hour later Ahsoka had started to gain her consciousness, she remembered nothing but a bright light and pain. She started to stir on the hot terrain final able to push her self off the sand. "Agh!" Ahsoka gasped from a sudden sharp pain from her side, Blood, she let out deep breaths clutching her hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. She took a minute to look at her surroundings, she was in the middle of no where.

The pain started to grow but she had to get back to her master, Ahsoka thought for a second before straddling to her feet.

2:40 pm  
(Battle field)

As the back up arrived Anakin sighted with relief knowing that he wasn't going to die today, the ship landed and crushed 20 drones but they still continued coming. "Obi-wan! A little help maybe.." I shouted over to Obi-wan who jump out of the ship cutting off the heads of three droids as he did so.

"Looks like some mess you got into" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow "Wheres Ahsoka?" Anakin scratched the back of his neck and made an innocent smile that only made Kenobi frown more.  
"Well I don't know really... She was with me about 30 minutes ago but then shes gone..." Both of the men stood in silence as the clones finished of the rest of the droids. "Gentlemen I advise you to come with me.." Aayla sounded scared her voice trembled.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other and back at Aayla nodding, 'This better be good' Anakin thought.

30 minutes later

"What no! We can't go back now! We need to find Ahsoka!" Anakins voice raged earning some scared stares from the clones, Obi-wan put his hand on Anakins shoulder "I am sorry Anakin but it is direct orders... Come on.." Obi-Wan stayed clam but inside he was also raging.

Anakin frowned and shook his former masters hand off of his shoulder and walked away, and Kenobi just stood there staring sadly, Aayla walked up from behind him and sighted "I am afraid young Skywalker will need to learn to let go." Obi-wan stroked his beard thinking. "I guess your right"**  
**

**Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be a lot and in a lot I mean a lot longer.**

**Credit:**

**Me**

**Phoenixsbirdsofflame**

**AlphaoftheMoon (DA)**

**Thank you for reading please review! Next chapter coming soon!**

**UPDATED**


End file.
